


Padres

by Daneshka_Boticcelli



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daneshka_Boticcelli/pseuds/Daneshka_Boticcelli
Summary: De cuando Naruto quiere ser padre y Sasuke prefiere un perro.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Padres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.  
> Advertencias: Mpreg.

I

Naruto quería ser padre. Era algo que estaba en su lista de “ _cosas por hacer antes de morir_ ” justo después de salvar a Sasuke y ser Hokage, y ya que Sasuke dormía a su lado y podía quedarse a dormir todo lo que quisiera mientras él debía levantarse para ir a trabajar, ser padre era lo próximo en la lista.

–Deja de quejarte y lárgate de una vez– le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba la espalda en la cama para dormir un poco más, solía ser él quien despertaba a Naruto para que se fuese a trabajar, pero después de ciertas noches _especiales_ se permitía quedarse en la cama un poco más de lo habitual.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de cómo ser padre, pero no podría ser tan difícil ¿o sí? Tenía experiencia con Iruka-sensei, había que ponerle un nombre y asegurarse de que estuviese bien alimentado y no pasara frío, justo como una…mascota.

Una mascota, Sasuke y él habían hablado sobre el tema, pero el muy bastardo siempre decía que un niño no era una mascota y que seguramente le dejaría toda la responsabilidad de cuidarle a él… ¡Pero es que Sasuke no entendía lo complicado y tedioso que podía ser el trabajo de Hokage!

También tenía experiencia con Jiraiya, podrían adoptar a un niño (o una niña) mayor y enseñarle un par de cosas para luego morir épicamente por una causa honorable, suponiendo que sus enseñanzas servirían para seguir adelante y vivir su camino ninja sin desviarse hacia la maldad.

La cuestión era que Naruto no quería una mascota y tampoco quería morir repentinamente dejando a su descendencia sin protección, ¡ya había sacrificado un brazo y eso era todo lo que pensaba perder! Su hijo o hija no nato debería estar orgulloso de su padre, pues un brazo era un insignificante precio a pagar para recuperar a… ¿la madre? ¿padre numero dos? De su hijo/hija o hijos (porque en el fondo sentía que un solo hijo seria poco, quizás unos cinco o seis bastarían para ser feliz o volverse loco en el intento).

Sin duda habían tocado el tema de un vientre en alquiler, pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke era un dramático y que la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero vamos, no podía culpar a Sasuke de querer tener algo que solo fuese suyo, el bastardo era muy egoísta de una manera… ¿romántica? Además, ninguna mujer sería una digna candidata para revivir el legendario clan Uchiha a los ojos del último miembro.

A fin de cuentas, hablarlo con Sasuke era volver al punto de inicio y Naruto pensó que quizás era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke quisiera tener descendencia también, pues ¿quién no quisiera llenar el mundo con mini Sasukes y mini Narutos? ¡Por dios! Si todo el mundo los amaba…

Por mera casualidad, esa mañana mientras iba a la torre del Hokage al pasar por la panadería de la aldea escuchó sobre una anciana que ayudaba con problemas de maternidad. Fingió comprar pan mientras se mantenía atento a la conversación, otra mujer pregunto la dirección de la anciana y cuando hubo escuchado la maravillosa información corrió hasta la torre. ¡Era una señal del destino! Era la solución a sus problemas, de otra forma no habría escuchado aquella conversación ¿o sí? No es como si él fuese un entrometido que escuchase conversaciones de otros…¡aunque no negaba que de vez en cuando escuchaba…cosas! Pero solo cosas interesantes, por supuesto.

Ahora el dilema se centraba en cómo ir a visitar a la anciana, porque Shikamaru no le dejaría irse sin atender sus deberes y Sasuke aparecería en cualquier momento para decirle cómo demonios debía hacer su trabajo y no podía permitirse desaparecer así como así…pensó que quizás un kagebunshin le serviría, pero el destino nuevamente le sonrió enviándole un ninja en el que podía confiar sus males, puesto que no sería bien visto al Hokage dejando sus obligaciones para visitar a viejas curanderas de dudosas prácticas.

-¡Konohamaru!- gritó Naruto apenas le vió, asustando al pobre chico que parecía aún dormido por la temprana hora. - ¡Tengo un trabajo para ti!

Y en secreto, bajo la mirada perspicaz de Shikamaru al otro lado de la sala Naruto le dio indicaciones a Konohamaru: Debía ir a la dirección y decirle a la anciana que una pareja tenía problemas de… _maternidad_ , y que cierta _madre_ carecía del deseo de _procrear_ , no del acto (pues lo practicaban mucho) sino más bien del deseo de tener descendencia. El joven ninja comprendió la importancia de su misión, y más aún de mantenerlo en secreto, así que se despidió de Naruto y fue a cumplir su misión olvidando por completo a lo que había ido a la torre. - ¡No te defraudaré! - le dijo, y se marchó.

Naruto no podía sentirse más feliz, tanto que olvidó por completo que Shikamaru le observaba y se dispuso a cumplir con sus deberes mientras tarareaba una canción _we are fighting dreamers…_. Ahora solo quedaba esperar pacientemente…con esa cosa llamada paciencia de la cual carecía.

Sasuke llegó con café y el desayuno, intercambió miradas con Shikamaru, pero Naruto estaba muy feliz como para percatarse de ello y prestarles atención. A medio día comenzó a impacientarse, miraba el reloj y se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría su buen y confiable ninja. Cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse ya estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos, Knohamaru no llegaba y Sasuke esperaba por él para ir a casa.

–¡No te preocupes por mí! – le dijo, fingiendo firmar documentos y ser muy responsable cuando él era el primero en irse cuando el reloj daba la hora de salida. –¡Terminaré un par de cosas y te alcanzaré en casa ttebayo! – Naruto no iba a irse de allí hasta que Konohamaru volviera, no importaba si tenía que esperar toda la noche.

Sasuke suspiró y se fue, Shikamaru le siguió poco después no sin antes despedirse. –Esto no me gusta nada– suspiró con una sonrisa, no podía hacer más que esperar a que el ninja número uno en sorprender les sorprendiera con lo que fuese que estuviese planeando.

Horas después, con la luna en su punto más alto, Naruto se levantó decidido a ir a la dirección de la anciana cuando Konohamaru entró con la respiración entrecortada y una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

–¡Naruto!

–¡Konohamaru! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto dattebayo?!

–¡Lo he conseguido!

–¡¿Lo has conseguido?!

Se gritaron mutuamente y se abrazaron celebrando su victoria y en medio de la euforia vinieron las preguntas y las respuestas atropelladamente.

–¡Por un mes todas las noches! – repitió Konohamaru. –¡Una cucharada con la cena! – y poco más pudo explicar el chico, Naruto le agradeció y le pidió que le guardara el secreto antes de salir corriendo a casa.

Sasuke estaba en la cama, Naruto tenía el corazón a mil y en la cocina abrió la pequeña bolsa, estaba lleno de un polvo color rosa. ¿Un mes? ¡Era demasiado tiempo! No podía esperar un mes para que Sasuke tuviese ganas de ser padre…así que…si ponía mucho polvo en el té quizás todo fuese más rápido…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, en lugar de una cucharada le puso un puñado en la taza y le hizo un té que le llevó a Sasuke inmediatamente.

–¡Despierta, teme! – aunque Sasuke no estaba dormido, le esperaba en la cama. –¡Te hice un té!

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y le miró alzando una ceja. –Un té…a media noche…– le dijo, no como una pregunta sino como una rectificación de lo sospechoso que había actuado ese día.

–Sí, pruébalo ¡está delicioso! – y Sasuke sospechaba, pero Naruto no era tan tonto, sabía que sospecharía y había llevado un té también para él, y lo bebió para descartar sospechas.

Sasuke le miró, sospecho sin duda, pero termino bebiendo el té, sin duda sabía bien y lo dejó pasar, pero se lo hizo pagar esa noche en la cama.

Durante siete noches Naruto se encargó de colocar el polvo en la bebida y comida de Sasuke, no fue fácil, pero cumplió su propósito con técnicas impensables, aunque siempre excediendo las dosis. Era terriblemente difícil para él controlarse y evitar preguntarle a Sasuke por sus ganas de ser padre, pero entre sus obligaciones como Hokage y las reuniones con los otros Kages pasaba los días bastante ocupado y había perdido la constancia de los polvos en el té de Sasuke. No es que hubiese perdido interés en el asunto de la paternidad, pero estaba ahogado en documentos y la última vez que intentó hacer que Sasuke bebiera té fue Shikamaru quien terminó bebiéndose los polvos.

Tres semanas después Sasuke comenzó a sentir un malestar estomacal, parecía una gastritis muy leve y no prestó atención.

Cinco semanas después la gastritis ya no era tan leve. Se sentía mareado, la comida le caía mal y terminaba vomitando todo y finalmente no tuvo otra opción que ir al doctor. Naruto estaba preocupado, ¡él solo quería que Sasuke quisiera ser padre no que se enfermara! Sin duda le acompañó todo el día en el hospital, la aldea podría arder en llamas si quería, pero él no iba a dejar a Sasuke y mucho menos cuando sospechaba que él era el responsable de tal afección, aunque no le había dado los polvos rosas por más de dos semanas igualmente no se le ocurría otra explicación pues Sasuke llevaba una vida saludable en extremo.

Cuando entraron a la consulta del médico, éste procedió a leer los exámenes de sangre de Sasuke, aunque su cara se contrajo.

–¿Qué sucede? – Naruto no soportaba los silencios.

–Nada, debe haber un error…– respondió.

–¿Un error sobre qué? ¡Digamelo ttebayo! – Naruto se imaginaba miles de cosas malas, lo peor de lo peor, no podía con la preocupación y la culpa.

–No es nada, posiblemente un error– le tranquilizó y trato de darle un poco de humor a la situación para aligerar el ambiente. –Según los resultados el señor Uchicha está…embarazado.

II

Vivir con Naruto era una constante montaña rusa, un día le amaba con locura y al otro quería matarlo por dejar las toallas húmedas sobre la cama o los calzoncillos por el suelo… o cuando le enviaba a comprar al mercado y traía de todo menos lo indicado en la lista. Sasuke suspiraba y se ejercitaba constantemente, debía drenar de alguna manera toda esa frustración o terminaría en prisión por asesinar al Hokage con un calcetín.

Ese día, cuando miró a Naruto tan feliz cuando todo lo que hacía a esas horas era lloriquear porque tenía sueño y no quería trabajar, supo que tramaba algo y Shikamaru se lo confirmó con la mirada. Esto continuo durante una semana, Naruto le preparaba té y la cena, siendo lo más sospechoso que preparaba los platillos favoritos de Sasuke y no su tan amado ramen.

Sasuke esperó, y esperó y…nada. Naruto no dijo nada y el no preguntó, le gustaba darle espacio y que viniera a contarle qué demonios le pasaba cuando estuviese listo, lo contrario de Naruto que no le dejaba en paz hasta que le contase lo que sea que le pasaba. Era un hecho que Sasuke tenía paciencia suficiente por los dos. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, o más bien poco tiempo quedaba para que pudiese notar algo, había problemas políticos entre dos aldeas y los Kages intentaban llegar a una solución.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que él cambió, realmente fue Naruto quién le abrió los ojos al respecto.

–¡Por favor! – gritó el rubio en la cama tapando su miembro con sus manos. –¡No puedo más Sasuke! ¡Ya no más por favor! – Sasuke rodó los ojos y le dejó en la cama para ir a ducharse, Naruto era un exagerado, solo era la tercera ronda esa noche…

–Estás perdiendo _vitalidad_ – no perdió la oportunidad de decir aquello cuando volvió y Naruto seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado.

–¡No es cierto! – gritó al ver su masculinidad herida. –¡Cinco veces por noche durante dos semanas es inhumano! – y al principio le encantaba, luego pasó a quedarse dormido en el trabajo y a quedarse sin líquido vital masculino. –¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el frígido de Sasuke?! – y le arrojó una almohada, le dolía su masculinidad por tanto uso, pero aun así disfrutaba de molestar a su pareja, quien le devolvió la almohada directo a la cara.

Era cierto que se había vuelto muy sexual en los últimos días, usualmente era Naruto quien comenzaba todo el acto sexual, pero últimamente era él quien iniciaba todo en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar, aunque eso no duró demasiado pues empezó a sentirse mal. Primero fue un malestar estomacal, debía ser Naruto y el abuso de especias, pero el malestar seguía sin importar lo que comiera. Cuando el malestar empeoró y comenzaron los vómitos, se preocupó y Naruto no le dejaba en paz así que termino yendo al médico.

A pesar de su negativa Naruto insistió en quedarse con él, era sin duda muy dramático y Sasuke estaba abochornado de su actitud sobreprotectora y su exageración ante todo.

–¿Qué sucede? – Sasuke no pudo evitar que Naruto entrara a la consulta médica, se sintió avergonzado, pero las muecas del doctor también llamaron su atención.

–Nada, debe haber un error…

–¿Un error sobre qué? ¡Digamelo ttebayo! – Estuvo a punto de echar a su pareja, ya tenía suficiente de Naruto madre protectora por un día.

–No es nada, posiblemente un error– ¿Un error? Y por un momento sintió preocupación, la cual se evaporó de inmediato. –Según los resultados el señor Uchicha está…embarazado.

III

–¡Basta de bromas! –Naruto no se creía siquiera por un momento que Sasuke estuviese embarazado, ¿dónde demonios estaba Sakura? Porque estaba a punto de llamarla si el médico no comenzaba a hacer su trabajo con propiedad.

–¿Es eso siquiera posible? – preguntó Sasuke, todos sus síntomas concordaban, pero él no era una mujer.

–Es…inusual, más no imposible– respondió el médico, el pobre hombre solo trataba de hacer su trabajo y Naruto no dejaba de comportarse sobreprotectoramente. –Lo más conveniente ahora será realizar una ecografía, así podremos descartar otras posibles patologías.

Estaban en un mundo en el que se podía revivir a los muertos, ¿de verdad creían que era imposible que un hombre se embarazara?

–Estoy de acuerdo– Sasuke aceptó realizar la prueba y el médico los guio a través del pasillo a la última sala en donde había menos luz de lo habitual.

Sasuke se recostó en la camilla, el médico se sentó a su lado frente al ecógrafo y Naruto revoloteaba alrededor de ellos.

–Está un poco frío– le advirtió el médico antes de colocarle el gel en todo el abdomen, pero nada de esas cosas podían perturbarle, quería saber qué demonios le pasaba para poder curarse y seguir con su vida.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué demonios estaba viendo el médico en aquella pantalla, iba de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se centró en el vientre.

–¡¿Qué es lo que tiene ttebayo?! – Naruto interrumpió el silencio, haber estado callado durante tres minutos era todo lo que podía soportar.

–Es…es realmente inusual, pero no imposible…– dijo el médico más para sí que para su paciente, pero sin duda le oyeron. –Sasuke-sama, no fue un error…está…está embarazado.

Y en la pantalla del ordenador se podía ver una forma que no sería comprensible para ojos sin conocimientos, pero sin duda era un bebé.

**Author's Note:**

> Siendo sincera, no pude resistirme xD siempre he querido que esos dos tuviesen un hijo y esta idea se me ocurrió después de pensar que, si son capaces de revivir a los muertos, ¿realmente sería imposible que tuvieran un hijo? Yo creo que todo es posible en el universo ninja xD y en la imaginación también.
> 
> Espero poder desarrollarlo de buena manera ya que lo mío nunca han sido los long fic, ¡pero tengo que intentarlo! 
> 
> También espero que les haya gustado y que me digan qué les ha parecido :) xD


End file.
